War of the Universes
by ShadowdeathBloodfox
Summary: Together Land: A world filled with peace and prosperity. A world where all worlds come together as one. However, this world is endangered when mysterious evil forces attempt to take over the world and kidnaps the innocent fox known as Blood. Join Shadowdeath and his faithful companions as they set off on a journey full of twists and turns as they learn the truth along the way!
1. Shadowdeath's Arrival

It was a peaceful day in Together Land, a land where all sorts of universes come together and join forces in peace and prosperity. However, this peaceful day was about to meet its end earlier than expected.

Blood the Fox, a young happy little fox, was enjoying his first day in this strange new world. This world was filled with hope and dreams, unlike the one he had came from.

You see, Blood has a tragic past. Blood grew up in a post apocalyptic nightmare, his parents were brutally tortured and killed and he was very sad and stuff because of that.

Anyways, Blood happily strolled throughout the main hub, a huge place much like a subway station where all the universes come together and meet and have fun. He looked around and took in the sight of such a wonderful place, way better than the terrible place that his parents died in.

However, suddenly, a voice called out for Blood from behind Blood.

"Blood!" It said as the voice called out for Blood behind Blood, "He's here! Everyone welcome him!"

Blood turned around to his back and saw a large group of ponies and Master Chief eagerly awaiting to greet him.

"Uh… h-hi w-w-w-w-who are y-you?" Blood murmured.

"I, am Master Chief," Master Chief said, "and these are my equine friends, we were just talking about you!"

"Yeah! Nice to meet you! I'm Lyra, Lyra Heartstrings. Everypony was just so excited to see a new face here!" Lyra happily added.

"Th-thanks I guess… I gotta go!" Blood said and then ran off.

Blood is also very shy because he isn't used to talking to people because his parents are dead so that is why he ran off.

"Wait! Blood! Come back!" Master Chief yelled out, concerned, as he promptly chased after him.

However, Blood kept running and running and running. He was not going to stop running. That is, until he was stopped by bumping into Freddy Fazbear.

"Hi kid! Do you want some pizza! haha!" Freddy chuckled.

On the spot, Blood fell to the ground started crying and just wouldn't stop. He was terrified of the animatronic before him. However, suddenly Freddy was knocked away with a blast of fire.

"Oh, my poor innocent child. Fret not, for I, Toriel will help you calm down." Toriel said as she shot cool fire magic at Freddy.

Blood was happy at the moment because Toriel reminded him of his mother because she is a mom so he stopped crying.

"Th-thanks, m-mom. I-I mean!" Blood quickly tried to correct himself.

"Worry not my child, for everything will be okay." Toriel spoke.

However, everything was NOT going to be okay. The sky darkened (they are technically inside I know but you can see from the windows.)

"Fools! Did you really think you could stop me with this little place known as Together Land?!" A voice echoed throughout the place.

Suddenly the roof collapsed with an explosion and stuff hit Toriel and she died.

"N-no! Toriel! Why!" Blood cried a lot.

Filled with rage, Blood stood up and gritted his teeth. His tail swayed from side to side as smoke started to clear the room. When suddenly, John Cena rested his hand onto Bloods shoulder. Shocked, Blood quickly reacted. He turned around to John Cena, and looked into his eyes.

"Do not worry child", John Cena said.

Blood stepped back as John Cena began to flex his mighty muscles. Blood was amazed. As the smoke started to clear Blood stepped back. John Cena looked over to him, and softly said.  
"You can't see me"

John Cena was right, because Blood is partially blind so he was infact not able to see him. Blood wanted to say something, but suffered with Down Syndrome, and instead began to make animal noises.

"mooooooooooooooooooooo" said Blood.

John Cena looked at him and tried to ignore how retarded he was. That was, until he realized he couldn't and decided to get the hell out of there. He leaped into the air and left as quickly as he came flying out of the building.

"ENOUGH!" the echoey voice from before shouted.

Blood stood straight, trying hard not to shit himself. Footsteps could be heard emerging from behind the curtain of smoke, Blood started to make airplane noises with his mouth, his spit covering anybody in front of him, he then said harshly.

"I AM A FIRE TYPE POKEMON AND AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER"

Master Chief put his hand over his visor and began to cry.

"FOOL! DO YOU THINK THAT WILL WORK AGAINST ME?! TAKE THIS!" The voice screamed out.

Suddenly, a huge force of air pushes everyone back, including Blood and Master Chief and everyone.

Everyone on their feet, they looked up to see before them, the monster at hand. It was no other than Spongebob, his trench coat flowed through the wind as he adjusted his sunglasses and cocked his gun.

"Fools, all of you. I've had enough of this peaceful get together. Don't you realize that the world is not yours, but mine? I am the ruler of the universes. I am… SPONGEBOB! I AM A GOD!" Spongebob threateningly spoke out as he walked towards blood.

Blood, horrified, was unable to move, not even his strongest fire type move could save him now, as Spongebob grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"And you know what I'm going to do?" Spongebob spoke to Blood.

Blood, unable to speak, simply stared back in fear.

"I'm going to establish that and kill every single one of you. Starting with you, you stupid fox!" Spongebob established as he tightened his grip on Blood's throat.

As all looked hopeless for blood, as all looked grim, as he could barely breath, as he was barely alive, all fear was put aside when suddenly some force blasted Spongebob back with unbelievable power.

"Did you say… god?" A voice questioned as Spongebob looked around, confused.

"Yes I did! Show yourself you fool!" Spongebob answered back.

"Funny you should say that," the voice said, as the figure of a hedgehog appeared behind Blood, "because god's not real."

It was no other than Shadowdeath the destroyer of religion, and he was here for you. He's the first member of the Shadowdeath crew. He's bigger, faster, and stronger too, and he is here to kick Spongebob's ass.

"S-Shadowdeath! I thought I imprisoned you!" Spongebob, horrified, cried out.

Shadowdeath looked at Spongebob, and tipped his fedora. He then softly said.

"You can't imprison coolness like this"

"Gah! You're dead!" Spongebob threatened.

"Heh. I'd like to see you try, kid." Shadowdeath chuckled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" Spongebob yelled out as he charged towards Shadowdeath with his fists ready. He prepared a powerful punch so powerful that it would be more powerful than anyone else's most powerful powerful punch.

However, as he punched with power, Shadowdeath was gone.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, heh." Shadowdeath said, now behind Spongebob.  
"Wh-what… h-how…"

"What's the matter, can't keep up?"

"Oh I can alright!"

Spongebob lunged forward giving it his most powerful powerful punch again, however, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, stopping him cold in his tracks. He looked down to see the source was his own fist, and he looked up in horror at Shadowdeath.

"You missed." Shadowdeath noted Spongebob's poor aiming skills.

"This… means… war…" Spongebob struggled to let out, before he went flying from the sheer impact through the building and really far away.

"Heh… huh?!" Shadowdeath turned to see something bad happening to Blood, like, really bad. Blood was getting kidnapped by Slenderman.

"Slenderman! Let him go!" Shadowdeath demanded.

"Not a chance, boy. Spongebob can't let you win that easily. See ya!" Slenderman said before he disappeared. After that he disappeared.

"Damnit!" Shadowdeath called out as he punched the ground, sending out a shockwave from the pure power of his most powerful powerful punch. He punched again and again in anger.

"Shadowdeath!" Master Chief called out, "We will help!"

Shadowdeath turned and Master Chief and the ponies all looked at him determined.

"I will help too! No matter the cost!" Ash Ketchum said, walking towards Shadowdeath.

"Hey, buddy, lighten up. I can guarantee that spongebob… is gonna have a bad time." Sans let out as he walked towards the front of the crowd.

"YES! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN CONFIRM THAT SUCH PUNISHMENT SHALL BE DELIVERED!" Papyrus let out from the back, on top of the back of Rainbow Dash.

"You got my back too… and get off MY back, Papyrus!" Rainbow Dash spoke aloud.

"SORRY." Papyrus said as he got off her back.

"Look, Shadowdeath, see? We're all in this together. So, what do you say?" Master Chief spoke again.

"I… I… thank you." Shadowdeath said in relief.

"Good… now, if you don't mind, how about we meet somewhere… private, just me and you, Shadowdeath." Master Chief added as he motioned for him to come to his super secret love room.

"Ok." Shadowdeath said as he followed chief, happily.

Chief entered the room, ripping the door off on his way in and throwing it in the trash.

"Okay, sit on the bed." Chief said.

"Sure thing, Chief." Shadowdeath said as he strolled towards the bed, the only other furniture in the room besides the trash can. The wallpaper was Hello Kitty, Master Chief's favorite.

"All these years, Shadowdeath… all these years I've waited. Back when I was a boy, I was always pretty curious about life. I wanted to try everything and I've made it my point to express this in the world of food. I've eaten the most exotic dishes from around the world and I've learned to appreciate each and every single one of them. Except for pizza, though. I fucking hate pizza." Chief said.

"What does this-" Shadowdeath attempted to ask.

"Shush! I am monologuing here. As I was saying… my life is almost complete, I have tried almost everything out there in the world, from sushi to… fucking pizza. But there is one thing I haven't tried, and do you know what that is?"

"Swordfish?"

"No! I haven't tried eating you!" Chief exclaimed excitedly as he walked towards Shadowdeath.

"Umm? Please don't? Hello? Help?" Shadowdeath said, confused.

But it was too late, Master Chief shoved Shadowdeath into his mouth like he was pacman and Shadowdeath was the last pellet to complete the level but the ghosts were all about to get him so he got it really fast and won the level.

"Delicious! I must say, you have quite the taste, Shadowdeath!" Master Chief said happily, patting his stomach.

"Help! Let me out!" Shadowdeath said, muffled from the inside as he struggled to get out.

"Not a chance, buddy. I gotta let my food digest." Chief said as he sat on his bed, reading his favorite magazine, "Yikes!".

He sat their for awhile, letting Shadowdeath digest despite the constant struggle.

"Man, Yikes is the shit!" Chief said to himself, enjoying the latest celeb news, "Speaking of shit… I need to take one!"

Chief happily strolled to the bathroom, "Yikes!" in hand and took a seat, pulling down his armor.

"This is gonna be a big one!" He exclaimed, as Shadowdeath slowly came out of his asshole.

He wasn't kidding when he said that, as it took him several hours to get Shadowdeath out of his system. Surprisingly, however, Shadowdeath was fully intact. When Chief got up from his seat he was in for a surprise underneath him.

"Oh, Shadowdeath! You're alive! How about we go stop Spongebob now?" Chief happily said.

Shadowdeath took a minute to stare at Master Chief in disgust, before getting out of the toilet.

"Fine but only if you never speak about this or do this shit again." Shadowdeath said.

"Ok!" (but secretly he was lying :3) Chief said.

"Good, let's head out then." Shadowdeath said as they both walked out to the group, ready to set off.

"Alright men, horses, and whatever else, we are about to set off on a journey far beyond anything we have done before! We must split up because of this! We will work together as small teams, making it through whatever Spongebob throws at us! Together, we can do this!" The Chief said.  
"Heh, I shall decide these teams," Shadowdeath said, "Ash and the chief, you are with me."

"Awesome! Ready pikachu?" Ash asked pikachu.

"Ya my brotha." Pikcahu, who can now talk, replied.

"Sans, Rainbow Dash, and Lyra are going together!" Shadowdeath announced.

"Cool." Sans said.

"And that leaves, Papyrus, John Cena (btw he is here again), and Moonlight Paw (one of my OCs :3)! Now, let's head out!" Shadowdeath said as they headed out in their groups.


	2. The SCP Foundation Strikes

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Blood?" A voice called out from the darkness.

"D-dad? Is that you?" Blood asked, hopeful.

"No, you fucking idiot. It's me, Slenderman. Wake up." Slenderman said.

"Oh." Blood woke up. It turns out he was inside a cage, all by himself. Slenderman was standing outside.

"Don't try anything stupid, okay? We got our eyes on you. Spongebob will be talking to you in a bit, so get ready, kiddo."

"Oh… o-okay." Blood said sadly, sitting only in the cage.

"Hey, cheer up, buddo. Things are going to be fine, don't worry." Slenderman said as he walked away.

Blood sighed to himself, he just wanted to be free from this prison that is a cage inside a cave which he has been in for like, less than a minute and it already sucks.

"Psst." a voice whispers to Blood, startling him.

"WHO'S THERE?!" Blood yells, startled.

"Jesus christ keep it down, dude." The voice whispers angrily.

"Oh… sorry." Blood replies.

"Look, I can get ya out of here."

"Y-you can?!"

"Yes, but at a cost…"

"What's the cost?"

"We must research you… find out all about you. You are more of a special snowflake than you think."

"No thanks."

"Oh. Okay."

And with that, silence struck for the longest time. Blood sat there for the longest time, wondering if he should of been yes. Would being a lab rat be better than being trapped in this cage? At least he'd probably get a bigger area to live in that looks kind of like a home. The rent would probably be cheap too.

However, before Blood could think on it anymore, he saw a familiar site, it was no other than Spongebob.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You've been a real useful tool for me, you stupid little fox. You are gonna lead Shadowdeath right into my trap!" Spongebob explained, with a cocky smile

"N-no way! Shadowdeath is smarter than that!" Blood denied.

"Oh, is he? Then tell me, why is he on his way right now, right into my trap? Don't you get it? Shadowdeath is weak, useless, even pathetic. Just. like. you."

"Y-you won't get away with this!"

"Oh, but I will, you stupid fox. I already have."

Spongebob laughed fiercely as he walked away, his ear-piercing laugh echoing throughout the cave.

"Shadowdeath… p-please… don't fall for it…"

"Psst." The voice from before appeared again."

"Huh? W-what do you want?"

"I forgot to say… you're not allowed to say no. Nobody says no to the SCP foundation."

* * *

Shadowdeath was on his way to save the day from Spongebob who had Blood captured with Master Chief and Ash Ketchum. However, their journey wasn't easy, and their first obstacle stood before them in the shape of a mysterious figure, standing before them, guarding a bridge.

As they walked towards this figure, it became apparent what they were up against… it was no other than bowser himself!

"HAR HAR HAR… look at you, you fools. Welcome to my bridge, your final stop before hell!" Bowser yelled out.

"Heh, not on my watch." Shadowdeath said as he walked forwards.

"Shadowdeath, no! This is a job for me! His flame breath will scorch you!" Ash warned.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu spoke out, however, he soon realized he lost his ability to speak and stayed quiet.

"Heh, I got this, relax. If I can handle spongebob I can handle anyth-OOOF!" Shadowdeath explained, before being interrupted by a powerful punch from the very powerful Bowser.

"HAR HAR HAR! Stupid hedgehog thinks he can beat me!" Bowser laughed histerically.

"Urgh…" Shadowdeath spoke out, really hurt by the powerful punch from the very powerful bowser.

"Get 'em Pikachu!" Ash cried out pointing at Bowser.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he let out a powerful thunderbolt attack, instantly frying Bowser.

"Shadowdeath! Are you okay?!" Master Chief asked desperately.

"I'm… I'm fine. Just a scratch." Shadowdeath replied, barely being able to speak.

"This is why you don't be such a big stupid loser idiot, Shadowdeath, okay?" Ash lectured.

"Heh, I'm not taking advice from a kid" and with that Shadowdeath ran off ahead.

"I'm worried about him, Chief."

"He'll learn his lesson… eventually."

"Pika…"

And with that, everyone set off again, determined to both get Shadowdeath to learn his lesson and stop Spongebob. Little did they know that ahead only laid more obstacles…

* * *

"SO. YOU TWO ARE AWFULLY QUIET. DO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE TO DO ALL THE TALKING?" Papyrus questioned, only to receive dirty looks from both John Cena and Moonlight Paw as they continue to walk forward.

Suddenly, Moonlight Paw stops dead in her tracks and faces Papyrus before saying an ominous message.

"You are the one who knows too much who we must afraid who we must who must die so die so we kill you now." Moonlight Paw exclaimed before unsheathing a katana and attempting to kill Papyrus.

"WELL, I AM OUTTA HERE! I GOTTA WARN THE OTHERS!" Papyrus yells running off in fear.

"Moonlight Paw…" John Cena begins to say.

"I know we must stop him before he stops us so let's move it's time to go so let us go." Moonlight Paw explains, before chasing after Papyrus with John Cena.

Papyrus keeps running as fast as possible, as he doesn't want to die to either John Cena or Moonlight Paw so he keeps running. He runs fast enough that he manages to lose them but now appears to be in an unfamiliar place. He managed to stumble upon Onett from Earthbound. He was in for an interesting ride.

* * *

"Hey. What are we supposed to be doing anyways?" Sans asked lounging lazily on top of Rainbow Dash.

"You're frickin' job! So get moving you lazy bones!" Rainbow Dash angrily said, trying to walk and knock off Sans at the same time.

"Nah. I'm comfy." Sans replied.

"Oh my god! Just get off!" Rainbow Dash yelled back.

"Will you two stop? We're never going to get where we need to at this rate!" Lyra tried to reason.

"Hmm… nah. I'm comfy." Sans replied.

"You aren't going to be comfy once I'm done with you, pal!" Rainbow Dash threatened.

"Oh no. What are you going to do? Threaten me some more." Sans replied.

"That's it, I've had enough," Lyra said, as she used her unicorn magic to lift Sans off of Rainbow Dash and put him on the ground. Sans began to promptly start walking, "See, you just got to use a little force!"

"Hold it right there, pardners…" A man called out in the distance, his back turned to the group, it was clear he was wearing a cowboy hat and had a revolver.

"What the? What now!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"Justice…" The man turned around, and it was revealed to be McCree from Overwatch, "ain't gonna dispense itself." He pointed his gun threateningly towards the group.

"I got this." Sans said as he walked towards McCree.

"What are you doing Sans! He has a gun that he can shoot you with which might have ammunition that can be used to shoot you?!" Lyra questioned.

"What do you think you're doing you little skeleton? Do I gotta teach you a lesson or what?" McCree said, backing up as Sans got closer.

Sans did not reply, his white glowing eyes faded from his eye sockets.

"Woah there, pardner! Back up! Don't make me shoot ya!" McCree, scared, warned.

Suddenly, Sans was in front of McCree.

"Do it." Sans said, almost emotionless and extremely cold.

McCree was so scared that he peed himself because Sans was that scary. As he peed himself he shot at Sans out of pure panic.

That was a bad idea.

One of Sans' eyes turned blue and he lifted the bullet and McCree in the air using force-like powers as he lifted his arm into the air. He slammed his arm down and with that so did McCree and the bullet. McCree looked hurt.

"W-woah there, easy there, pardner… how about a nice drink or two?" McCree pleaded.

"I don't drink, drinking is for bullies and people who fall for peer pressure." Sans appropriately responded.

Sans then kept going, slamming him up and down non-stop until McCree was more like a pancake rather than a person. And also he kept peeing there was a lot of pee because he was so scared haha. Some of it landed in Lyra's mouth haha. She liked it haha.

"E-enough! Sans! Stop!" Lyra cried out.

"Sorry, people who drink don't deserve to live." Sans said as he continued forward.

"He has a point, you know." Rainbow Dash added as she joined up with Sans.

Lyra stood there for a moment, but then realized Sans was right and that drinking was a terrible thing that lead to more terrible things, nodding in agreement with such a true statement, she caught up with the group.

They then continued on their adventure, hoping to make it to the end without resorting to drugs or alcohol.

* * *

"Is it ready sir?" The scientist asked.

"Yes… all should go according to plan." The other scientist replied.

"Good! Let's get started right awa-" The scientist began to say.

"No. Give them time."

"With all do respect sir, we are just risking the SCP Foundation as a whole if we let them continue forward."

"I want to see these idiots suffer before we wipe them off of the map."

"O-okay sir… if you insist."

"I do, now, leave."

"Y-yes sir!" And with that the scientist left.

The other scientist, the one that is still there, walked out onto his balcony enjoying the view, before he spoke to himself.

"Heh. It'll be nice to see this world no longer as the hell hole it has become. So many fools… so many idiots… if only I had the chance to wipe them out beforehand. Oh well, I won't let that bother me, that's the past. What's important is what I, Bill Nye, leader of the SCP foundation, will do to make sure this world is pure of such filth!" Bill Nye chuckled to himself, and walked back inside only to be greeted by the Spy from Team Fortress 2.

"Mr. Nye… I have a message for you." The Spy noted.

"Hmm? What is it, Spy? Back already from your mission?" Bill Nye questioned.

"Yes… the fox, they said no." The Spy reported.

Bill Nye stood there, quiet for a second, seemingly from shock.

"Sir, are you alright? I know how disappointing it must be but I assur-"

Bill Nye bursted into laughter, he just couldn't contain himself.

"Sir…? Why are you laughing?"

"Because everything is going just as I planned, my friend… now, listen up. I got another mission for you. I want you to kill…" Billy Nye paused, letting the moment dramatically sink in, "Shadowdeath."


	3. Attack of The Spy

"So, Shadowdeath?" Master Chief questioned as they continued walking towards their destination.

"Yes, Chief?" Shadowdeath responded.

"Do you know where we are even going?"

"Heh, where the wind takes us, an old trick I taught myself. Always gets me to where I need to be."

"But… there is no wind?"

"HUZZAH! Look at you, you imbeciles! Do you dare try to get past me?!" A voice called out, startling the group.

"Huh?! Who's there?!" Ash questioned.

"Well, looks like someone needs to do their research, for it is no other than the all-knowing, all-powerful Great Gatekeeper!" The voice responded.

"But.. I don't see a gate?" Shadowdeath questioned, confused.

"Oh fools… can't you see that I... " Suddenly a large golden gate with a man's face sculpted on top, which can clearly talk, and tall walls both rose rapidly from the ground, blocking the group's way completely, "am the gate?! Oh ho ho ho!"

"Damnit! There has gotta be something we can do." Master Chief said, flustered.

"Oh ho ho ho! Foolish slaves, you cannot beat an all powerful being such as I! Bow down in fear you scoundrels!" The Great Gatekeeper chuckled.

"Looks like we're screwed…" Master Chief said, upset

"Pika pika…"

"Psst, Great Gatekeeper." A voice whispered into the Gatekeeper's ear.

"Huh? Who's there! Who's whispering into my ear?!" The Gatekeeper demanded.

"I got this, you'll get a shot at them later."

"Oh ho ho ho! I see! You want to save the greater challenge for later on in their journey! Wouldn't be far to send something so powerful at them so fast, no would it?"

"Uh, sure. Believe whatever you want, as long as you retreat."

"Oh, don't worry my friend! I shall retreat with ease"

"Then just fucking go!"

"Ok, fine! Jeez… don't gotta be a jerk about it." The Gatekeeper responded, offended.

With that, the Great Gatekeeper sunk back into the ground without a trace, mumbling under his breath all the way.

"Heh, that was convenient." Shadowdeath noted.

"Sure was, but who sent them off? Where are they?" Ash questioned.

"Right behind you." The voice said, as Ash fell to the ground, knife in his back.

The group turns around, too stunned to say anything and before them faces an odd site, it is no other than Pikachu, wielding a revolver.

"Whoops, forgot to take off my disguise." Pikachu apologized as he suddenly transformed into the Spy.

"It's you! The Spy! How could you do that to Ash?!" Chief angrily questioned.

"Just my line of work my friend," the Spy responded, as he pulled out a cigarette from his case and smoked it, "Now then, let's get to work, shall we?"

"I sure will!" The Chief yelled as he went to punch Spy, before a cage fell on him at the snap of Spy's fingers.

"This fight is meant for me and Shadowdeath, you fool."

"Heh, then let's bring it. We fighting with our fists or with words?" Shadowdeath questioned.

"How about we ask…" Spy's expression turned into the biggest shit-eating grin, and he doesn't even eat shit, "God?"

"Heh, do you really think that is gonna work on me? I know god's not real, it's obvious." Shadowdeath cleverly replied, tipping his fedora.

"Of course I would, after all, God said it would." The Spy said, as his grin started to make it look like he really ate shit a lot, even though the Spy does not like to eat shit, as it taste bad.

"Gah!" Shadowdeath thought to himself, "How can someone be so ignorant… I must educate them in my ways!"

"What's the matter, Shadowdeath, God got your tongue?" The Spy chuckled, as his shit-eating grin grew so big, you could not disagree with the fact that it looks like he eats shit for a living, even if he doesn't.

"N-no! Because God… God's not real!" Shadowdeath fired back.

"Is that all you got, God can do way better than that, y'know."

"N-no h-he can't!"

"He can't? You acknowledge his existence? My, my. So you DO think God is real, don't you Shadowdeath?"

"Shadowdeath! Don't lis-" The Chief cried out, before his mouth was covered in magic duck tape.

"I-I… I can't…" Shadowdeath stuttered.

"Can't keep lying to yourself about the truth?"

"I-I… I can't believe… that somebody could be SUCH an idiot."

"Wh-what?! You're not supposed to say that!"

"Oh, really? What did your little puppet you call God tell you otherwise? Heh, how foolish of you, to think that I would really fall for such simple tricks."

"St-stop it! You know God's real, you are just hiding it!"

"The only thing being hidden from you here…" Shadowdeath turns his back to the Spy, tipping his fedora with a chuckle, "is that God's just a figment of the pathetic little thing you call your imagination."

"NO! STOP IT!" The Spy screamed, pleading for mercy.

"Stop what? Stop the truth from being obscured under such ignorant logical fallacies that you shower yourself in everyday? No, my perspective on this matter is quite apparent, you are in denial, my friend. You are in denial of the truth, the truth that everything your mommy and dad has told you… is wrong."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Spy screamed, bursting into flames and soon becoming nothing but ash. The cage and duck tape around the Chief disappeared, but he stayed in place, shocked by the events that had occurred in front of him. Shadowdeath walked over to what remained of the spy, squatting down.

"Sorry, buddy," Shadowdeath apologized before lightly speaking and tipping his fedora, "but I'm no god damn liar."

Shadowdeath got up and walked away from the ash, signaling for Chief to follow him onwards.

"Come on, Chief, we got a sponge to stop." Shadowdeath said as he continued on.

It took the Chief a moment to take in exactly what just happened, before he nodded in understanding and caught up with Shadowdeath, continuing their journey, even if they are down a man and electric mouse.

* * *

"Mr. Nye, we have bad news…" The scientist said nervously.

"What is it, Dr. Larger?" Bill Nye questioned, as he turned from the beautiful view from his balcony to face the man standing behind him.

"It's about Spy… h-he… has uh, well, you see…" The scientist struggled to let out.

"Shh," Bill Nye said calmly, "I can tell by the look on your face, he failed, didn't he?"

"Y-yes sir, his mission was a uh, f-failure." The scientist said, sweat pouring intensely down his face.

"You know what I must do then, don't you?" Bill Nye said, with a disappointed look on his face.

"N-no sir, what must you d-do?" The scientist questioned, his sweat starting to make a puddle at his feet.

"You see if he is dead…" Bill Nye said, as he suddenly grabbed the scientist with great power and flung him over the balcony as he watched him fly down to the ground he said, "punish you for his failure."

Bill Nye sighed as the scientist splatted against the ground, his guts flying everywhere.

"Well then," He said to himself, "this is going to be harder than I thought. No matter though, I must continue forward. I _will_ kill Shadowdeath. I _will_ end Together Land. I _will_ bring back the order this world deserves."

With that, Bill Nye walked back inside, as he had important business to intend to. Business he didn't plan for.


End file.
